The Edge of Tomorrow
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: With Stoik now gone, Hiccup finds himself with a lot of new responsibilities as Berk's new chief. So, with the demands of his job, every morning, him and Toothless go flying. But what happens when a change in the usual routine causes Toothless and Hiccup to be captured? What will happen to them and what does their conqueror have in store for them? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

How to Train Your Dragon Story

Chapter 1

Hiccup's POV

Morning. Such a lovely time of day at Berk, with the sun just barely peaking over the rooftops and mountains that made up the island.

I could hear the roar of my dragon as it permeated through the roof above. He was always eager to get my attention in the morning, no matter how big or how small the situation deemed itself. This usually meant that he would pounce on the roof, till I made my way outside.

The reason for the pouncing, was that he wanted to go flying.

"I'll be right out bud!" I hollered, knowing that he would hear me as I sauntered out of bed. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wipe away the sleepiness that still existed.

Ever since I was made Chief of Berk since my father's passing, I made sure that every morning, Toothless and I would go flying for an hour or more, as our way of getting away from the stress that my new position gave. He always looked forward to this as we spent this time together as we used to.

As I put on my flight suit over my night clothes, I thought about what all had transpired over the course of the last few months. It had been six months since I lost my father to Drago Bludvist. I never thought that his end would end like that. I hated seeing the man I had grown to admire lying still on the ground buried underneath all of the ice that had accumulated around him. Even with his gruff attitude and seemingly pushy nature, I had come to view my dad as a figure to look up to.

Then there was the fact that on the very same day, I was appointed Chief of Berk. I had never really wanted this, but the more and more I thought about it, I was ready to take the position.

"So what do you say bud? Do you want to go back to the cove today?" I asked as he met me at the door. He purred with happiness at the suggestion and eagerly gestured for me to quickly get on.

But I decided last minute not to.

"Hey why don't we go walking?" I questioned Toothless. He looked at me quizzically at first but then seemed to be okay with the idea. He then got behind me and began pushing me in the direction of the cove.

It didn't take long before we were out of the village and into the forest that surrounded the village's East side. It was a quiet and peaceful place ever since we, the people of Berk, made peace with the dragons. No more forests erupting into flames, no more dragons tearing down the forest, it was just calm.

It was also nice, for once, not to have to worry about someone, one of our enemies, attacking the place. It seemed like ever since the word had gotten out that I had been training dragons, everyone wanted a piece of my knowledge. First it was Alvin, next it was Dagur and so on. But then there were the people who just wanted me out of the picture so that they could continue on with their schemes. Those people were the ones that I was the most afraid of. Berk, in all its newfound glory, always seemed to be caught in the middle of the worst situations.

But I hoped that during my reign as Chief, that would change. After all, I'd been told time and time again that I was most convincing when it came to changing peoples' minds.

Toothless and I made the trek in silence, just enjoying each other's company during this rare warm spring morning. As we never seemed to get warmth on Berk, I took every chance that I got to make sure that Toothless and I would enjoy the day rather than worry about staying warm.

 _Snap!_

I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard the twig snap. Thinking, that it was just a Terrible Terror roaming the woods, I didn't think anything of it. That is until Toothless was lifted into the air by a carefully placed net trap.

"Toothless!" I screamed out as I ran underneath him, "It's okay bud, I'm here!"

He just continued to thrash in the netting which only made him get tangled further inside the strong ropes that surrounded him.

"Toothless hang on," I exclaimed as I tried to climb the nearest tree because he was just out of my reach. I tried scaling it, but due to the fact that I had a prosthetic leg, I couldn't. I would only slide down it not gripping anything.

Out of frustration, I sat down on a massive tree root that sat nearby and watched as Toothless helplessly continued his struggle against the traps. Feeling at a loss for what I should do, I tried thinking of every solution that I could possibly come up with to try and get him down.

"Cut him down lads and stop him dead in his tracks!" I heard a loud yet familiar voice exclaim from behind me. I swiftly stood up and turned around to find myself standing face to face with the man I hated the most. His short red hair, and scars did little to quell the rising fears inside of me.

"Ah Hiccup, so nice of you to join our little party," Dagur the Deranged stated as he and others formed a circle around me and Toothless while two of the burliest men I had seen on Dagur's team cut Toothless down and restrained him. The others just aimed crossbows in my direction.

I internally winced as Toothless' body came down from the tree in a large thump.

"What do you want, Dagur?" I asked out of frustration. I knew the reason for his sudden appearance on Berk and to be honest I wasn't liking any moment of it.

"Can't a man greet an old friend?" Dagur stated as he put an arm around my shoulders.

I just gave him the best death glare that I could give him at the moment. But the longer we stayed in one spot, the more worried I became that there was more to him stalling then I cared to admit.

"I know what you're up to Dagur and it won't work. If I don't show up back at the village before breakfast, then the entire village will come looking for me," I stated as I wiggled out of his grasp.

"And why is that? That's a new feat for Berk," But he seemed to get his answer as he glanced towards my left shoulder guard to my armor. Since becoming chief of the island, I thought that it would be fitting to put the insignia of a chief on my armor so that I could remind myself everyday of the duty that I now held.

Dagur just burst out into laughter, finding his new discovery quite amusing.

"You…you are the Chief now?" He said through bouts of giggles, "Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was, Dagur," I replied shaking my head, "Let us go and I might consider not letting my village kill you when they find you."

This just made Dagur laugh harder.

"You really think that I would just let you go now that I learned you're the Chief?" Dagur stated, this time taking the situation even more serious than before, "You must think me stupid if you think that I would pass this up. Even better now, I can use your position within Berk as leverage."

Dagur's attention was then briefly averted to the sound of chains being pulled across the forest floor. My attention was also briefly averted to the sound of Toothless' helpless cries as he seemed to be warning me of the object just outside of my view. But I didn't have to wonder long as the object in question came into view.

It was a fully grown Speed Stinger and this one didn't look happy.

"I don't think that I have to introduce you to my friend the Speed Stinger," Dagur continued as he walked over to the two me who were at just out of tail's reach of the stinger yet close enough to make sure that the chains that held him in place were still keeping the dragon inline, "But I brought him along just for this special occasion."

Without warning Dagur gestured to his men and they poked the Speed Stinger into swinging his tail around in a desperate attempt at getting to them. But in the mad struggle, I began to realize that they were inching the dragon closer and closer to Toothless who was now trying even harder to get free from his restraints.

"No!" I cried out as I tried to run over to Toothless' side to make sure that he didn't get hit by the tail. I soon found myself being taken over by two strong arms that had taken my own arms and pinned them across my chest in an x fashion across my chest. This made it impossible for me to rescue my best friend.

Dagur's deranged laughter emanated and echoed throughout the part of the forest that we were in as the tail of the Speed Stinger's tail finally came into contact with Toothless' body. This caused the Night Fury to almost immediately fall over, paralyzed.

"You see Hiccup, you are no longer in control over the situation like you usually are," Dagur stated maliciously as he gestured first to the man who was holding me and then to the men who were holding the Speed Stinger. The men with the dragon turned towards me and then the man holding me, shifted my arms to where they were pinned behind me. Before Dagur said anything else, he quickly got in my face, "Hiccup, you are coming with me whether you like it or not."

And when he moved out of the way, the angry Speed Stinger was now in close proximity to me. The man behind me squeezed my arms tighter now making it impossible to attack without any injury to myself. This led the at the mercy of the dragon who could paralyze me in one blow.

The men soon got its tail swinging, with the first couple of times missing me completely. But then it happened.

The tail made contact with my stomach.

At first, the only thing I could feel was the pain of the sting that spread through out my midsection.. But then as time went on, I started feeling really light headed and my whole body was starting to tingle. I felt myself gasping for air out of surprise and shock as soon my whole body began feeling extremely weak as if I had just been poisoned. I then felt an overwhelming and quick acting sensation of relaxation come over me as I now found myself almost completely limp in the grasp of the man who still held my arms.

I then feebly looked up at Dagur who seemed to be enjoying the situation immensely. He then drew ever so closer to where he was now so close to me that I could feel his breath on my nose.

"You my friend are someone who is hard to get, but now, I can say that I have bested you in the one thing you're good at avoiding. And if it comes to taking the whole of Berk down, I will win. I always win."

With one more cackle, He turned and left me as he rallied his men and continued on in the direction that they had brought the Speed Stinger. I was now feeling the full effects of the sting and was having a hard time staying awake. But before I fell into the depths of the realm of unconsciousness, I watched as seven of Dagur's men began dragging Toothless away. I also caught one last glimpse at the Speed Stinger before my eyelids drifted completely shut.

" _Toothless,_ " I whispered, " _I will get us out of this…..I promise."_

And with that, I let myself drift off into the lovely arms of sleep and unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hiccup's POV**

" _Was I hearing things?"_ I thought to myself as could barely make out the sound of two voices. I was a bit confused as to where I was as I felt the soft swaying of something underneath me.

"Is he awake yet?" I heard a familiar voice ask someone nearby in an angry tone of voice.

"It seems that the venom from your Speed Stinger has knocked him out longer than we had initially anticipated," this time an unfamiliar voice answered the Berserker Chief's question.

I tried feeling around my location to see if I could locate where I was and found myself laying on top of furs. I felt an edge near men now discovering that I was laying on a bed and buried in furs.

" _Furs? Why would I be laying on furs?"_ I thought to myself as I stopped moving once I heard that Dagur and the unknown man stopped talking. I

I quickly opened my eyes as I was desperately trying to figure out where I was but at the same time, not alert the two lurking men that I was awake. But as in the process of figuring it out, a terrible headache made itself known.

I then let out a loud groan as I held my hands to my closed eyes trying to quell the pain.

"Well, well, well," Dagur stated, "Look whose awake?"

Both the unknown man and Dagur approached me to where I was now facing them. I still laid as motionless but slowly opened my eyes back up. It didn't hurt as much as it did the first time, but now it was if I couldn't focus on anything in front of me due to my blurry vision.

All I could see was a blur kneeling in front of me.

"Hiccup! So nice to see those handsome green eyes of yours!" Dagur exclaimed rather loudly. I winced as the noise emanating from my enemy's mouth hurt my ears and at the same time hurt my head.

"Now lay real still for me," the man, who I still didn't know his identity, stated as he approached me and then used his left hand to close my eyes. I slightly panicked and made this known to the newcomer that I wasn't sure him being so close to me. I felt my breath pick up in pace as I tried to weakly move away from the man.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, young master," the man replied as he began rubbing something warm onto my forehead. I still tried to push away but the man switched from putting his hand over my eyes, to putting his hand behind my head making it near impossible for me to move away, "Relax, Hiccup or else I will give you something that will make you."

Almost, immediately I stopped, not wanting to fall back into the clutches of unconsciousness. The man then quickly finished what he was doing and then left my side.

"You can open your eyes now," Dagur replied seeming to know what it was that the unknown person in the room had done to me.

I opened my eyes and this time I could actually see. I wasn't seeing blurs anymore. And for that matter, my headache had also lessened immensely which was a huge relief. I then felt the need to sit up which I did with the only pain coming from where the Speed Stinger had hit me.

"What do you want this time, Dagur?" I asked, still not pleased that I had to be in the presence of this maniac.

"First of all, I think you know what I want, and second of all what do you think about setting up a little trade?"

I just looked at him skeptically as I swung my legs over the side of the bed, never once taking my eyes off of my enemy.

"I'm listening," I finally made my voice squeak.

"I propose that if you cooperate and give me what I want, I, in turn, will let you and your Night Fury friend go free?"

"And if I don't cooperate?"

"Then I get to kill you."

"You wouldn't want to do that Dagur," I replied, "If you kill me, then all of Berk would be on you in a heartbeat."

"Then I'll have to do it after I take Berk as my own," Dagur replied getting very excited as he danced around the room. I watched him warily, hoping to find an opening to escape and find Toothless. The only problem with that, was that even if Dagur wasn't exactly keeping an eye on me, the man that helped me just moments earlier was.

"You still haven't told me what your plan is so that I can agree to this deal or not," I stated as I hopped off the bed and weakly began to walk in Dagur's general direction. I was soon stopped, however, when Dagur swiftly pulled out his sword, ran over to me, and pointed it directly at my throat.

"My plan is that you will use the dragon eye, which I now have in my possession and take me to these islands that are on it. Then you will help me train these dragons so that I can rule the sky as well as rule the seas."

His plan seemed solid though I'm was honestly surprised that he would even ask me to train dragons for him to use.

"You must be out of your mind if you think that I will help you find these dragons and train them for your own means," I retorted, using the back of my right hand to push the sword away from my neck.

Dagur laughed that creepy laugh he had once again.

"I am out of my mind, Hiccup! I know this, because you and I are so much alike in this," his mood suddenly changed as he pounced on me, sending me, in my weakened state splattered on the ground, "We are both stubborn, but I will do whatever it takes to make sure that something happens. Even if it means sacrificing a life, or a dragon, to get the prize."

I just stayed on the ground and stayed silent, not wanting to fan the flame that was there.

"I'm only going to say this once, Hiccup so you're best be listening," Dagur roughly said as he shoved me on my feet and out the door of the room. I was not only greeted by the sun but was also greeted by a black mass of dragon who was stripped of everything that he needed in order to fly. He was also muzzled with a thick strap that effectively shut his mouth closed.

"Toothless!" I exclaimed as I ran over to him, this time not be restrained to do so, "Are you alright?"

He purred his affirmation that he wasn't hurt and then proceeded to check me up and down.

"Hiccup, if you don't do what I ask and train the dragons that I give to you, I will kill your Night Fury and burn Berk to the ground all while you're watching. And then you will be next."

Toothless looked up at me in concern and then turned and growled at Dagur and his men who were steadily getting closer.

I kept on glancing back between my sworn enemy and my best friend, trying to weigh the options of what I needed to do in order to survive this. I couldn't watch as Toothless and the people that I was leading be slaughtered all because of a decision, but I also couldn't train the dragons I've been learning about for Dagur. He'd probably turn them on me anyway.

" _A chief protects his own_ ," the thought ran through my head as I was still contemplating my decision. The only way that I could protect the people of Berk was to do what Dagur was asking of me. Or at least I only had to do it until the time presents itself to warn them.

"So what will it be, Chief Hiccup?" Dagur taunted me with my own title.

"Alright Dagur. You win. As long as the deal still stands," I stated hoping that Dagur would hold his end of the deal and let me go if I did what he asked.

"Its a deal," He replied. He then gestured to a few of his men and they began to pull Toothless back into a nearby cage made of the anti-dragon metal.

Dagur then himself came over to me, pinned my arms behind my back, and then pushed me down into the bowels of the ship. He then literally threw me into a cell and then left me in pure darkness.

"What have we gotten ourselves into this time bud?" I questioned myself out loud.

Our only hope at this point was that the people of Berk would have noticed my absence and come looking for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I know it's been a while, but yes, I do plan on updating ths story because I LOVE the How To Train Your Dragon movies as well as the TV show. And they have new episodes out now of the Race to The Edge series and I LOVE the villains.**

 **Thanks guest for reviewing the story and I am so glad that you like this story and really got into it. Hope you will continue to read this.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hiccup's POV**

I was startled out of my sleep when my head hit the hard ground of the cell that I was in. I immediately sat up and checked my surroundings. I must have dozed off.

 _Bang, bang!_

The sound of something metal against my cell bars loudly met my ears. I dared to make a glance to the outside of my cage. Come to find out that it was the man who had healed my headache. He looked very grim now that I could see his face. His short brown hair was tucked neatly behind his ears as well as his tunic tucked into his pants in a neat manner.

"Dagur wants to speak to you, Hiccup," the man stood stalk still and stared at me with an expression that was part angry and part pity. I grew worried as two of Dagur's men entered the cell and tied my hands behind my back. Then they both took one of my arms and escorted me out and up onto the deck of the ship.

"So, Hiccup, I need your help in unlocking the dragon eye," Dagur had his back to me and seemed pre-occupied with what I believed was the dragon eye. He then quickly turned around and point the eye at me, "How do I open it?"

"You don't," I smiled and shrugged. I wasn't about to give him the details.

"Then how do you open it?" Dagur turned around in a flash, with fists and arms stiff at his side and bellowed the question out in the open.

Yet I chose to remain silent, kind of hoping that the Berserker chief would actually be able to figure it out on his own. But all he did was glare at me.

"Are you going to play me as a fool, Hiccup?" Dagur shook the Dragon Eye directly in front of my face in a taunting manner.

"Nope." I simply smiled at him and leaned back on my heels just a bit. I was truly enjoying this predicament my enemy was facing. I wasn't about to let him discover the secrets the device carried. I knew that he had been to half the places that were on the map inside the Dragon Eye already, but I was surprised that he would forget them so easily.

But at my retort, he just growled ad yelled in frustration.

"You will tell me how to unlock it, or I will loosen that tongue of yours in ways I never even knew I could," Dagur approached with a sword pointed directly at my mouth.

"Let me have it and I will do it for you," I nodded my head towards the device in my enemy's hands.

He smiled wickedly at the notion that the thing would be opened for him and turned to a nearby sentry who was holding it, after he had tossed it to him earlier. Dagur then forcefully took the object from the guard's hand and thrust it out to me.

At first I still had some reservations about helping out one of my worst enemies. But with the fact that my peoples' lives hung in the balance always kept me in check of my thoughts and my actions as any wrong move could not only get me killed but them as well.

So I grabbed the device from Dagur's hand and almost immediately regretted the action.

A searing pain immediately took hold of my left arm and the shot up through my neck and into my skull. I collapsed to my knees as the pain was so great that it hurt to do anything. I was frozen in my position as the pain was too great to move.

Once I could handle the pain, I looked down at my arm, rolled up my sleeve and tried to figure out what the situation was. I panicked when I saw the veins and arteries that ran through my arm start to turn black. Nothing was happening to the blood inside mind you, but it still was a freaky sight to behold. As I continued to watch, the black coloration inside my body started to make the unmistakable shape of a dragon which I knew all too well.

It started to create the pattern of a Night Fury.

I glanced down at it and realized that the same pattern that had snaked its way through my veins and my arms was the exact same symbol that the Dragon Eye was turned on.

I was pulled back into reality when I heard the cackle like laugh that Dagur possessed. He seemed to take great joy out of the pain that I was experiencing and it showed.

"I knew it! I knew you would fall for that!" Dagur joined his His crew who were laughing at my gullibility, "Now, my dear Hiccup, my friend who healed you earlier, can sense whenever you are about to do something that I didn't ask."

I just glared up as I still kneeled on the ground, cradling my left arm.

"And you had a right to panic when my friend also put that gel stuff on your forehead," Dagur pointed to the air and then circled around to where he was facing me head on. He also squatted down to where he could look at me at my eye level, "That was no ordinary healing gel. We can now see what you see and hear what you hear!"

Dagur let out another squeal of delight as he stood back up.

"If you so much as think about screwing us over during any of the missions that I'm going to send you on, then…."

He gestured to the man that healed me, who was now standing behind me. He walked around me to where he was now standing in front of me and gave me a wicked grin even worse than Dagur's. I slightly cowered, fully expecting the consequences to be one of force. I started to hear him whisper something to himself and at first I was really confused. He placed his hands on my shoulders as the words he said grew louder, squeezing them from the sides as if I was going to try and escape. I then shut my eyes closed, bracing for the worst.

But instead of it being what I thought they were going to be, I suddenly felt out of breath as if someone was choking me. It seemed like the more I tried to breath, the more the invisible force constricted me. The searing pain in my left arm also reappeared and snaked its way up my to my neck but this time it was much worse then it had been. I just shut my eyes hard and held my tongue, not wanting to give them anymore satisfaction. It was hard not to scream out in pain because the quieter I was the worse the pain became.

And then it slowly started to disappear.

I reopened my eyes to find Dagur directly in my face. It startled me and I fell backwards, now laying down on my back, also trying desperately to get away from the lunatic that was in front of me.

He then used his advantage and his weight and laid his left arm across my shoulders and my neck, pinning me to the wooden floor of the rocking boat. I grasped at his arms only to have them pinned down to the ground as well.

"Our first task is for you to guide me to ever island that the Dragon Eye has led you and those pathetic Dragon Riders to. I can't read most of the code, but I've managed to decode the first location and it looks like we will be going to Dragon Island first. Seems like there is a new dragon there that has yet to be discovered."

But then I was turned around to where I was laying on my stomach. Dagur pressed my arms hard against my back, making my arms fold in ways I never knew they could.I tried not to cry out in pain as the spot where the Speed Stinger had hit me was still sore as well as pain began to erupt inside of my shoulders. But that tune quickly changed when I looked up and noticed one of the most fearsome dragons that I've ever came across.

This was the Flightmare.

When the dragon spotted me, he seemed to get angry as he pulled harder and harder against the hunters' chains. With the muzzle, all he could do was growl and make noises of protest.

Then Dagur let go of me and hurried off to the side.

The first thought that rushed through my head was that Dagur was just afraid of the glowing blue dragon that sat in front of me.

But then almost too late, I realized that the Dagur wasn't afraid.

He was getting out of the way because the Flightmare was going to spray his paralyzing mist. And he wasn't just randomly spraying it towards just anyone.

He was spraying it towards me.

I hurried to my feet, hoping that I could get out of the way but didn't. When I knew it was too late to move out of the way, I knelt down on one knee, shielded my head with my hands and clenched my eyes shut. I felt the spray of the glowing dragon find its way around me. The smell, was so intoxicating, it stopped me in my tracks, effectively paralyzing me. I felt my joints freeze up in protest to my desperate movements, but the more I moved, the quicker it took hold.

Finally I couldn't move as I was frozen stiff, in place. The only part of my body that I could move was my eyes and a small amount of my chest, as I still needed to breathe.

Dagur just laughed.

"Hiccup, you should learn to be more aware of your surroundings!" He laughed once more and then proceeded to direct his men around, "Make sure that he gets on spray of the Flightmare's mist ever time he gets thrown in the cell. I don't want him to attempt to escape."

He said those last few words with major emphasis as if the end of his statement was directed at me. I soon found my frozen body being lifted and then thrown into the same cell that I was in. It took a few minutes before I was finally released from the grip of the Flightmare's clutches. I collapsed as my aching muscles soon relaxed.

I crawled over to the nearest wall and sat against it. I felt tired and tingly as the effects of the healer's magic began to take further hold on me. How I knew it was the healer's magic, I had no idea, but I hoped that it would soon end.

I glanced down at my arm and fingered the Night Fury symbol that was emblazoned on it. What this meant, I had now idea, but it had to have something due to the connection that the man who had healed me now had with me. I didn't quite know what to do and that scared me. I usually knew exactly what to do.

I suddenly heard the sound of my cell being opened once more and in walked the man that I had encountered before but knew nothing about. I unconsciously began scooting myself as far away from his as possible. But once I realized this, I stopped, just shy of being pinned against the wall.

"I'm not here to hurt you," the man raised his hands and seemed to cower, "But here to warn you and give you some instructions."

I didn't believe this for one second. He had said that before and hurt me more that I had since I had lost my leg.

"Why should I trust you?" I questioned him.

He looked at me for a few seconds as if he didn't understand what I had asked, but then he began to roll up his sleeve on his left arm and showed a similar mark on his arm as I did mine. The only difference between what he had on his arm was that it seemed to be in the shape of a Deadly Nadder.

"I'm apart of an order of people that protect dragons, not harm them. I'm here because I have gotten wind that these men have been trapping and killing dragons without remorse or mercy and have also been attempting to capture and kill you too," He stood to his full height, "Each of my friends and fellow brothers have been tasked with protecting a certain species of dragons. Mine is the Nadder. Each of the marks are made so that we can identify each other and be able to harness the power of our dragon species. I have been undercover here since about two years ago or ever since Dagur decided to start plotting with Viggo and Ryker."

I still didn't trust this man, but I felt that I didn't need to plaster myself against the wall. So I relaxed my stance a bit but still remained vigilant of the person in front of me.

"We have been looking for some time for someone to replace the man who was our protector of of the Night Furies and we think we found the one."

He gestured to the mark on my arm, directing my eye to it. I was surprised. This mark wasn't an attempt to hurt me, but it was an attempt to help me.

"But how….how have…how have….but why me?" I asked out of shock.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, we have been watching you since you found Toothless in the cove many years ago. When you didn't kill him, we knew that he would be the best candidate for protecting the Night Furies as long as you remain alive."

"But how will I be able to fulfill what you ask of me and be able to do my chiefly duties back on Berk, I mean if this isn't another ploy of Dagur's?"

"I assure you there is no double cross, and we have thought about that. But in due time we will tell you. In the meantime, I wanted to let you know that Dagur plans on using Toothless against you. The real reason why we are going to the Dragon Island that you defeated the Red Death on is so that he can use my power to create a new one. Although I'm not the direct protector of this species of dragon, I do have to power to create any of kind."

I just looked at him in shock once again.

"What would they need the Red Death for?"

"They want to use the Red Death to kill the order that I work for and then when they are done with that, they plan to sell the beast," he began to unravel Dagur's plan right before my eyes. He once again looked down at my arm, "Dagur believes that the symbol is a way to control you to do what he wants and in a way he's right. But he doesn't know that this also protects you from his plans."

I looked down at the Night Fury and stared at it as if it had become very interesting. I was grateful that someone was looking after me, but I didn't know if I wanted help from this man.

"In the ropes that they will tie you with tomorrow when we land, I have enchanted them so that the moment that I begin to try and resurrect the Red Death, they will fall off of you so that you can run free."

"Why should I trust you?" I scooted forward cautiously.

He paused and began to look very sad.

"I was taken from my own people much like you are and so I don't want you to suffer the same fate as I did," he sat down against the gate to my cell and slid his hands down his face.

After a few more moments of silence, I finally felt okay with this plan I could see was forming in his head.

"So what's the plan then?" I now stood at my full height. I still laced a bit of a hesitant tone into my eager one.

He seemed to perk up at the prospect of my interest towards his plan.

"My people live on the other side of the island and if you escape there you will find refuge. Don't worry about me using that magic spell on you. I will be too focused to do anything about it. Once you are there, then tell them that I sent you by showing them the dragon on your arm. They will be able to train you in the ways of my people."

He rose to leave and then proceeded to leave the cell that I had been thrown into.

"Wait, what is your name?" I called after him wondering what his name was.

He looked at me as the bars of my cell closed with him on the outside while I remained inside. He seemed to be pitying me as if he was sorry for what he was about to do to me.

"My name is Ereden," He said taking a few more seconds before disappearing around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day?! OH MY GOODNESS that's a record for me. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next bit and I'm sorry if it seems like it's not really progressing, but I promise these four chapters have a purpose. SO You will hopefully get more in the future.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hiccup's POV**

That night, I couldn't sleep. Everything that Ereden had told me, had been running through my head not wanting to take a rest.

All because of what he did to my arm. The Night Fury symbol was very bright against my pale skin as the black stood in stark contrast to the tan of my skin.

I tracked in from beginning to end. It started at my wrist and then went past my shoulder. I felt around my neck and felt it continue till it ended at the base of my skull. It also wound itself around my arm until it got to the top of my shoulder and the straightened out. It felt slightly raised as if it had gotten underneath my skin.

All of a sudden I began to think of the conversation that Ereden stated that basically said that I was the next guardian of the Night Furies. I still didn't feel like I could trust him. Deep down inside of me, I felt like it was possibly a trap and not just for me but the rest of the order that the healer so closely guarded.

Deep down inside of me, I knew that I had to get out of here.

I knew that I had to find Toothless and escape, as earlier that evening, I heard new voices and hushed ones jut above me on the ship. I knew if I didn't try and break free now, it wasn't going to happen and who knows what would happen to me or to Toothless if the newcomers were hostile towards us.

So, I began searching around the cell for anything in particular that could be used to unlock the cell door. The guards had long since left, believing that I wasn't going to try anything, so I decided now would be the time to strike and make my escape.

There was nothing in my cell that I could use to pick the lock. No weapon or small metal pole was visible to help me. I then peered around outside of the cell and noticed the keys sitting on the wall just to my right. I internally squealed with delight at the sign of the keys sitting in front of me. As I observed the keys, I realized they would be within my reach if I also used my prosthetic leg to extend my reach.

I carefully removed the metal leg, as I leaned heavily against the door. It honestly felt weird now not having the leg in place against my skin, but it was my only chance of getting out of here.

After checking to make sure no one was coming, I slowly stuck my hand out of the bars and proceeded to extend my reach to the keys. As I grew closer to the keys, I grew more excited. I knew that I could get out of here as the hardest part would be to get the keys without alerting anybody.

I had turned my metal leg around to where I could hook the keys once I had grown closer. With much difficulty I managed to push my leg through the ring that held the keys and slowly took it off of the hook. Once I realized that I had it, I then quickly retracted my arm and then unlocked the door to the cell.

" _That was too easy,"_ I fitted the prosthetic leg to the stump of my real one and then proceeded to quietly open the bars.

I quickly glanced about the hallway that separated the cells, and then sprinted out of the door as quietly as I could. This was one of the few times that I wished that I had both of my feet as the metal of the prosthetic hitting the ground rang out in the halls. I cringed and stopped cold as I let the noise die down before proceeding.

What became a real problem was evident when I poked my head out of the hold and onto the top deck to see that everyone of the crew members had fallen asleep on the top deck. This left very little maneuvering room.

I then decided that I needed a weapon to continue. There was a sword sitting out of the sheath not far from nearest hunter who was asleep right next to the hold's main entrance and exit. I tried to stifle a laugh at how easy that was to find a weapon, as I carefully lifted the sword away from the man, trying not to scrape it across the ground.

Once I had the weapon in my hands completely, I started slowly lifting myself out of the hold and out onto the main deck of the Hunters' ship. I was relieved to find that the air was cool, but not too cold, with the moon shining brightly above the beautiful waters. But I couldn't dwell on the fact long before I realized that I didn't know where Toothless was. I got a glimpse of cages that were lining the path towards the captain's quarters and wondered if my Night Fury friend was in one of them.

I stealthily began making my way towards the line of cages, trying not to wake the sleeping men beneath my feet. Several times I froze, due to either movement from one of the people near me or the fact that they would snore as if they were going to wake up.

I was surprised to find that the area around the cages were fairly clear, with only a few stragglers sleeping near them. I began frantically, yet quietly, searching for my best friend and partner.

I didn't take long before I found Toothless who was curled up asleep inside one of the many dragon proof cages that the hunters had in the arsenal.

"Toothless?" I whispered to make sure that it was really him that I was looking at.

His ears quickly perked up as did his head as he eyed me warily for a few seconds. But then he immediately recognized who I was and walked straight over to me. He looked at me with concern and excitement all the while looking at me from the inside of the cage. He groaned at me with concern and then proceeded to try and break free of the dragon proof cell.

"No, no, no, bud don't do that," I placed my index finger on top of my lips. I held up the key and then gestured for him to stay quiet. He obeyed me almost instantly and watched me as I worked to set him free from his own prison.

I almost had the door when I felt the uncomfortable presence of the magic spell that Ereden had placed on me. I almost dropped the sword and did collapse to my knees as a wave of pain rushed across my left arm and up my neck as the spell took hold. It was then that I realized that I could barely hear the terrified cries of my own dragon amidst the magical sensation.

I cried out in pain at this but was still mostly coherent enough to be able to scan my surroundings. No one stirred accept for the door at the other end of the boat. And out emerged four people.

The first one was Ereden who seemed genuinely angry at me.

The second person was Dagur.

" _Of course he had to be the next one out_!" I thought to myself. He also looked angry, but seemed to be enjoying it all at the same time.

The third man was one that I recognized from encounters in the past, but didn't think that I would see him again. It was Ryker and he wore a smug look on his face as if he had been waiting for this very moment.

And the last person, who I despised tremendously, was Viggo. He too wore a smug look on his face. He was also the first to advance in my direction.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third," Viggo called out to me. This woke the various men who had been in a deep sleep aboard the deck, "We meet again."

I remained silent, not wanting to speak for fear that the spell would make me sound weak. The only thing that I truly did was send one of the Hiccup glares right at him.

The pain started subsiding and I was now in control of my left arm once again. I stood up and pulled the sword up in a defensive stance. This way if Viggo or any of the crew decided to play a dirty trick on me, I would be able to stop it.

"Just what were you thinking?" Dagur exclaimed behind the smarter man.

"I was _thinking_ that I wanted to escape and bring back my friends to end you all once and for all!"

The last bit was a lie. I just truly wanted to get out of here, nothing more.

"That won't happen, as you see," Viggo continued as he was still making his way towards me, "We have you surrounded with no where to go. Your dragon is imprisoned in that cell and we also have control over you."

At those words, my chest tightened and the pain slowly returned. I tried not to lose focus on my enemies, but found it very difficulty once the pain reached my neck and I felt like I was underwater.

"I….still…will get free!" I exclaimed through trembling breaths. At this I raised my sword as if I was attacking someone and this brought the crew members upon me.

One by one, I was able to stop them. The first one that attacked me was stopped by a hefty hit to the side of the head, by the flat side of my sword. The second person seemed harder to stop as he swung his axe wildly at me as if expecting the blade to make contact with part of my body at any moment.

There were at least five others who seemed eager to attack me, but with unknown swiftness, I was able to dispatch them quickly.

I had advanced forward past the cages where I now had more room to fight, but I was starting to get tired as the constant barrage of people attacking me was taking its toll. The spell wasn't making matters any easier as the pain was continually getting stronger as well as the constricting hold on my breathing.

I then heard a fast stomping on the wood of the top deck. I frantically began searching for the source of the noise, but was only met with a large body ramming into me. His head met my chest and his fist met my face as I fell to the ground on my back.

The combination of Ereden's spell as well as the blow from the man, made it almost near impossible to breath in anything but shallow breaths. I could feel something shifting inside of me as I believed that I had some broken ribs due to the impact.

I was stunned, still conscious, but stunned all together. I couldn't move anything but my arms, but even that was difficult as they were swiftly pinned out to my sides in a spread eagle formation. And the man who had tackled me was now straddling me.

Once my vision wasn't swimming, I was able to make out that it was Ryker who had tackled me to the ground. He was also the man who was forcefully holding my arms to the deck of the ship.

But then this time, I was joined by Viggo who seemed pleased that he got to hover over me.

"My, my brother we caught ourselves a feisty one," He commented as I watched him eyeing his brother. He was signaling him something, that much I knew, but what it was I had no idea.

That is until he whipped out a tranquilizer dart.

I began to frantically struggle against Ryker's hold on me, but was met with Viggo taking a hold of my head.

"Keep your head still and it will all go away quickly," he explained to me as he knelt down and used his knees to hold my head still. He then brushed my auburn bangs off of my forehead and began staring into my eyes. He then used the hand that didn't have the dart in it, to press almost painfully down on my forehead to also help me to be able to stop struggling.

I didn't stop struggling though. And this didn't make the brothers happy. Ryker then lifted one arm and then gave me a hard punch to my chest. This expelled all air from my lungs in a forceful manner. Then the only thing that was moving was my chest as I gasped for air.

"Stubbornness, Hiccup," Viggo addressed me by name, "Will only get you so far."

And with that, Viggo stabbed the dart into the side of my neck. I once again began to struggle, but this was more in a reaction to the pain of the barb hitting a nerve inside of my already tender neck. The brothers didn't move as I began to relax and they must have noticed this as they in turn relaxed their grip on my body.

"You won't be going anywhere now," Viggo explained as he put something on a rag and then pressed it into my face.

It was a weird sensation as I began to breath in deep due to the sheer panic that was running through my mind. It started out as a tingling in the back of my head, but then slowly but surely grew to where the tingling was everywhere. I then began to see and feel the edges of my vision start to blacken as the contents of the dart and whatever Viggo put on the rag started taking hold.

I was just on the brink of unconsciousness when Ryker and Viggo rose from their positions and left me laying on the ground. I weakly rolled over onto my side and just glared at the two brothers.

I could hear Toothless in the background calling out to me. He must have sensed something was going on, even though he couldn't see me and I couldn't see him.

"Take him to the Captain's quarters and let him think over what he has done," Viggo explained as he pointed to Dagur and then pointed to me. Dagur smiled maliciously as he walked over to me and then hoisted me up on my feet. I was half dragged, half carried to the Captain's quarters where I believed Viggo was staying.


End file.
